The present invention relates to a printer which subjects print data to printing through use of parameters, as well as to a method for controlling a print controller which controls the printer.
Conventionally, when printing is carried out by connecting a printing device, such as a printer, to a host machine, such as a personal computer (PC), a printer driver compatible with the printer is generally installed in the PC, and printing is performed on the basis of the print data output by means of the printer driver. More specifically, the printer driver converts into print data image data to be printed by the printer. When the print data are transmitted from the PC to the printer, the printer carries out printing on the basis of the thus-received print data. Model-specific parameters are attached to the print data as control parameters which are used when print data are subjected to printing. The printer carries out printing by use of these model-specific parameters.
In JP-A-2004-114618, there is proposed a configuration in which a printer corrects the amount of paper feed upon receipt from the host machine of paper-feeding parameters as model-specific parameters.
However, in the above related-art configuration, the data unique to the model of the printer are supplied from the outside of the printer, and hence there arises a problem of general versatility of a driver being low.
The present invention has been conceived in view of the above-described circumstance, and aims at providing a printer capable of enhancing general versatility of a driver, and a method and highly-versatile program for controlling a print controller.